


Pond & Her Boys

by Doctor_Dalek



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Dalek/pseuds/Doctor_Dalek
Summary: The Doctor walks in on the Ponds one day and he ends up taking Rory’s anal virginity. And that’s far from the last threesome they have.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pond & Her Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor walks in to find Amy between her husband’s legs and he somehow ends up cumming in Rory’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: married couple bringing in someone for a threesome, spitroasting, face fucking, Rory being a subby bottom boy, Rory cumming early (on himself), cum eating, the Doctor being called “Daddy”, Rory getting assfucked and pumped full of cum, Rory getting called a slut because he is one

The Doctor was tinkering under the console when he felt something. A psychic itch. He pulled his psychic paper from the pocket of his tweed jacket, flipped it open and read: _Doctor. We need you. The government on Zadros has collapsed. You’ve been summoned. Bring the humans. - Tash_

The Doctor wasn’t a big fan of being ‘summoned’ but it was a summon from the head of the Papal Mainframe herself. He couldn’t exactly refuse. And anyway, a governmental collapse seemed like something he might be able to help with. And it would be a good opportunity good for Amy and Rory to learn about interplanetary politics.

Or something.

He slipped the paper back into his pocket and ran up the stairs to the console. He put the space-time coordinates of Amy and Rory’s house into the TARDIS, making sure to get the date right for their timestream but paying no heed to the time of day.

When the TARDIS landed, it landed silently in the Ponds’ kitchen. That was weird. _Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?_ thought the Doctor, trying to psychically ask the TARDIS. She didn’t respond. The Doctor made his way down the corridors, illuminated by the orange of the sunset, towards his companions’ shared bedroom. The door was wide open and he let himself in. He froze. His mouth was open, ready to say something but he was just stood in the doorway, unable to move or speak or do anything. _Oh no..._ he thought. _I think this is ‘special time’..._ He saw Rory sat on the edge of the bed, facing him. His head was tilted back, his eyes were closed, he was smiling, his breath was ragged and most notably, he was completely naked. Amy was knelt on the floor between her husband’s legs, facing away from the Doctor. Her head was slowly moving up and down in Rory’s lap and so was one of her hands. She too, was completely naked. _Just walk away. It’s not difficult. Just start walking backwards._ The Doctor heard a wet _pop_ before she looked up at Rory and asked, “You like that, big boy?” Rory moved his head downwards and started to open his eyes. _Oh FUCK_ thought the petrified Doctor. “Oh FUCK!” cried Rory as he saw the Doctor stood like a idiot in the doorway. He quickly covered his dick with his hands and Amy turned around to see the Doctor. She hurriedly covered herself from the Doctor’s eyes with a squeak of surprise. The first action the Doctor was able to do was to raise one hand in front of his eyes in an attempt to protect his companion’s modesty. _You should’ve used your feet._ “DOCTOR!” screamed Amy. “What did we say about the _bedroom_!? You have to **_knock_**! This is why!” The Doctor tried to apologise. He tried to explain his mistake. That this was an accident. That he was so shocked that he was unable to move. His attempts were unsuccessful, coming out in a jumble of murmurs. Amy huffed. “Just **_knock_** next time! Okay!?” The Doctor nodded. He brought his hand down from his eyes, trying to avert them with minimal success, to gesture as he managed to spit out the words, “It was an accident! I wanted to tell you something and I obviously walked in on something I wasn’t supposed to see. I am **_so_** sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Doctor,” said Rory, still hiding his dick from view. “It was an accident. That’s okay. Just remember to knock.” He laughed. “Hey, you’re lucky you caught us now. If you were a few minutes later, we wouldn’t have been able to cover ourselves so quickly. You wouldn’t want to see us having sex, would you, Doctor?” The Doctor just stood in the doorway like a deer in headlights, unable to say yes or no. Amy gasped. _Yeah, you probably should’ve denied that, Doctor. Good job. Now they think you’re a pervert._ Rory’s eyes moved down to a considerable bulge in the Doctor’s trousers. He paused. “You know, Amy, we _could_ let him join us...”

“You _WHAT!?_ ” cried Amy.

“He’s already seen us naked.” Rory’s hands stopped trying to maintain his modesty. “And you were saying the other day that you’d quite like to, quote, ‘share my Centurion with someone else.’ Now’s your opportunity.”

“I didn’t mean I want to share you with the Doctor, stupid face...” Amy’s hands dropped from trying to cover herself.

“And? Would you seriously object to bringing the Doctor into our bed?” Both the Ponds were completely naked. He was trying his hardest not to look at Amy’s pert breasts or Rory’s happily twitching dick as they discussed having sex with him. “I know you think he’s hot. Hell, you once said, and I quote, ‘Bowties aren’t cool; bowties are _sexy_!’” Amy flushed bright pink in front of her boys. “You’re not the only one who wants to see under that tweed, believe me.”

Rory had come out to his wife as bi only just under a year ago, shortly after realising it himself. They hadn’t looked into having a threesome because Rory wasn’t ready to tell anyone else that he liked dick. Amy, however, brought herself a strapon to use on her Centurion. And Rory _loved_ it. He loved the feeling of vibrating plastic inside him and his wife’s hips against his butt as her hands explored his switchy body. But it wasn’t the same as a dick. He knew it wasn’t. And he wanted the real deal. So he was taking this _slightly_ embarrassing situation as his chance to invite the Doctor into a threesome and experiment with the gay side of his bisexuality.

Amy nervously looked up at the Doctor, still stood awkwardly in their bedroom doorway. Her eyes were drawn down to the sizeable bulge in his pants. She knew Rory loved their strapon but she also knew that he wanted a proper dick. He wanted a man. And who better than the Doctor, eh? After a while of staring at the bulge in his trousers, she asked, “Would you like to join us, Doctor?” The Doctor could only mumble. Rory got up off the bed and walked over to the Doctor in all his naked glory, his dick standing proudly erect. He took the Doctor’s hands in his own and said, “It’s okay, Doctor. We’re not gonna judge you.” The room fell silent for a few seconds before the Doctor slowly nodded. “Yeah... I think I’d quite like to join in...”

Rory kissed the bright red, embarrassed Doctor and his naked wife stood up with him. Rory stopped kissing the nervous Time Lord and let Amy take over. Rory started to slide his jacket off his shoulders. Amy began to unbutton his shirt. Rory closed the bedroom door and hung the Doctor’s jacket on the handle. He took the Doctor’s suspenders off and pulled his shirt out of his trousers. Amy finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off before she tossed it to the side. The Doctor had a distinctly average body. Somewhat toned, quite slim, but with no real muscle definition. She moved the Doctor over to her bed and sat him down on the edge. She knelt in front of him with Rory kneeling next to her. The Doctor had started to relax and get excited about the idea of this threesome. “So, what are you two actually going to do?”

Amy said, “I was thinking we’d take these trousers off, we’d suck your dick together for a little bit, then I’ll let you fuck me, Doctor.”

“I think I’d quite like that,” said the Doctor.

“You can fuck me too…” said Rory. “You know, like, if you want to. It’s fine if you don’t.” Rory couldn’t make eye contact. He was nervously playing with the fabric of the Doctor’s trousers. The Doctor grabbed Rory’s chin and looked him in the eye. “You want me to fuck you? I’ll fuck you, Rory. And by the end, I’ll have you cumming your little human brains out.” Rory smiled giddily. “I like that plan...” The Doctor’s companions shared a kiss on the floor before they took a shoe each, unlaced them, and took his shoes and socks off. They were both smiling wide in anticipation as they hurried through the undressing process to get to the good stuff. Rory unbuttoned the Doctor’s trousers and Amy unzipped them. Together, they pulled his trousers down to see a pair of figure-hugging plain black boxers containing an obvious, large bulge, showing his arousal. “You ready, Doctor?” asked Rory.

“Yeah. Let’s fucking do this.” Amy and Rory grabbed a side of his waistband each and started to pull his boxers down his legs. When the Doctor’s erection was freed, it sprang out and hit his belly. It bounced around for a bit before it settled down and Amy could guess it to be about 8 inches. The Doctor, like both the Ponds, chose to shave all of his pubic hair, making his dick look even bigger. Rory was only about 6 inches long and he was somewhat jealous of the Doctor’s proudly erect cock. He wanted to suck it though. He _really_ wanted to suck it. Amy swiftly removed the Doctor’s boxers while her husband ogled the masterpiece of Time Lord art between their friend’s thighs. She tossed the fabric to the side and spread the Doctor’s legs. The Ponds nestled into his crotch, Amy on his right, and Rory on his left. They gave each other a knowing look before both kissing either side of his base.

They left a trail of kisses on both sides of his dick as they slowly moved all the way up to his tip. Rory called silent dibs and enveloped the Doctor’s cock head in his mouth. Rory had never sucked a dick before but he just copied what Amy did to him and the Doctor seemed to enjoy it as he grabbed the bedsheets under him. Amy took up a complimentary position under Rory, kissing the Doctor’s balls. The Time Lord let out a quiet moan as Amy took one of his balls into her mouth and his companions sucked his dick together. Rory’s tongue started to play along the underside of the Doctor’s tip and he was rewarded with a glob of the Doctor’s precum on his tongue. Rory’s only reference was his own precum but the Doctor’s was noticeably thicker, stickier and saltier than his own. He didn’t know if that was an individual thing or a species thing but he hungrily swallowed it down and started to slide the Doctor’s cock further into his mouth, making the bowtie-wearing-alien moan and run his fingers through Rory’s hair. He murmured, “Good boy. A bit deeper...” Rory pushed the Doctor’s cock to the soft limit of his gag reflex, getting just over half of the Doctor’s 8 inches into his mouth. “ _Good booooyyy..._ ” Rory pulled back and then moved back down, sucking as much cock as he could fit in his mouth. He pulled his head up to breathe before he gagged on the Time Lord. Rory spat on the Doctor’s cock and stroked his hand up and down before he enveloped the Doctor’s head with his lips again. He pushed himself to go deeper. Nearly 6 inches before he gagged and brought his head back up, flustered. He smiled at the Doctor, precum and spit connecting mouth and dick.

He asked, “Do you want us to swap, Doctor? Amy’s much better at sucking dick than I am.”

“I don’t mind. I think you’re pretty great, Rory. But if Amy wants a go, we should let her.” The ginger had her lips wrapped around the Doctor’s cock before he finished his sentence. They all chuckled at her enthusiasm. Amy was much more experienced in the art of cock sucking than her husband. She wanted the Doctor’s dick to be wet and sloppy, just like her own eager pussy. She used a lot of saliva and rubbed her spit up and down his shaft with her hand. Her efforts were rewarded with a glob of precum and a lewd moan. The Doctor tasted completely unlike Rory. Even ignoring the obvious taste differences in his precum, his cock felt completely different in her mouth. He was definitely bigger but his cock itself had a completely different taste. She wasn’t sure which dick she preferred to suck but she knew she wanted this Time Lord cock in her pussy. She didn’t know how Rory would feel about that. But it didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was sucking the Doctor’s dick. All that mattered was teasing his tip with her tongue. All that mattered was filling her throat with him. She could feel her pussy drip when her nose finally touched the Doctor’s crotch. Rory took a break from his ball sucking to ask, “How close are you, Doctor?”

“To orgasm? If you’re just going to use your mouths, I’m probably not going to cum for a few more hours.” Amy let his dick _pop_ out of her mouth, still connected with a few strings of spittle. “A few _hours_?!” she asked.

“Yeah…” said the Doctor, not understanding her surprise.

“We might need to step up our game,” said Rory. “Do you want to let the Doctor fuck you, babe?”

“Are you okay with that? Another man’s dick in my pussy?”

“Of course. I suggested this. I knew what was likely to happen.” Amy pulled Rory into a bear hug disguised as a kiss. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear.

“Believe me,” he whispered back. “You’re not the only one that wants to feel that cock.”

“Is that okay with you, Doctor?” he asked.

“I think I’d quite like that. But if I’m fucking Amy, what are you going to do?” Rory turned to his wife. “Do you want to try a spitroast, babe?” Amy smiled wide and nodded giddily. “What’s a spitroast?” asked the Doctor.

“Allow us to demonstrate!” said Amy.

She hopped up onto the bed and got on all fours, pointing her bum at her boys. Her pussy was utterly soaked with arousal, which was clearly smeared down her thighs, as she wiggled her butt at her husband and the Doctor. They both stood up and the Doctor knelt on the bed just behind Amy. “The idea is, you fuck Amy from behind, and she sucks my dick at the same time,” said Rory.

“Oh! She’s like a pig on a spit made of our dicks! I get it! Bit degrading though…”

“Don’t think about the implications,” said Rory. “Anyway, Amy is in _no way_ a pig. She could kick your ass if she wanted to.”

“And you know it! Now fuck me!” added the Scot.

“Yeah, I do. You ready, Amy?”

“Stick it in me, Doctor!” Amy felt the Doctor’s tip run up and down her sensitive lips, teasing her and making her moan like a slut already before he applied pressure to her hole and penetrated the ginger’s pussy. Amy bit her bottom lip hard, trying to contain her moans as the Doctor buried his cock inside her. Her liberal wetness that Rory loved so much allowed the Doctor to hilt himself in one slow thrust, making Amy’s pussy squeeze around all 8 inches of his impressive manhood and moan loudly. “You okay, Pond?” he asked.

Amy replied with a hearty, “Fuck yeah! You feel _amazing_ , Doctor! I’m already pretty close. Can you make me cum please, Doctor?”

“Of course, Pond.” The Doctor started to pull back from Amy’s pussy before sliding his dick right back in. He got himself into a rhythm of in and out, in and out, aided by the excess wetness of Amy’s pussy. Her cunt started to quiver as she felt orgasm approach and suddenly the Doctor’s hand was on her boob. He pinched a nipple and his unexpected, yet _oh so welcome_ breast play threw Amy over the edge. She squealed as her pussy clamped down on the Doctor’s cock and she squirted girl-cum all over his crotch. She wiggled her feet as orgasm overtook her body and the Doctor continued to fuck and squeeze her through her pleasure.

Amy was panting when the Doctor removed his hand from her breast and Rory’s cock appeared in front of her. She kissed Rory’s tip and opened her mouth. She knew her husband well. When she was in this position, he didn’t want a blowjob, he just wanted a throat to fuck. She opened wide and let Rory get balls deep in her throat. Amy’s gag reflex had retreated far down her throat while they were still dating, so she was used to feeling Rory’s dick twitch against her tonsils. She wasn’t used to having a dick fucking her pussy at the same time but it was a wonderful sensation. Rory began to thrust in a rhythm like the Doctor and Amy’s two all time favourite men fucked her from both ends. It wasn’t long before the Doctor slipped a hand around her waist and started to play with her clit, making her moan through a mouthful of Rory. “You found her clit, Doctor?” He nodded with a smirk. “She likes it rough. Not _too_ rough, though. Give it a little pinch for me.” The Doctor gently pinched Amy’s sensitive clit and Rory pulled out to let her moan in all her slutty glory. “Fuck yes… Fuck me, Doctor. Please, make me cum again!” Amy’s cunt was hot and tight around the Doctor’s dick. She was definitely intentionally squeezing him but she was so wet that she couldn’t possibly impede the Doctor’s fucking. He was pretty sure that he was liberally leaking precum inside Amy but it was all diluted by Amy’s own arousal. Rory happily watched on as Amy’s hips took up a rhythm of their own, slamming into the Doctor’s groin with wet, lewd slaps. Her jaw was hanging open in her pleasure so he took the opportunity to fill her mouth with his cock again. He fucked her throat a little bit before he nodded at the Doctor and they hilted themselves inside her in unison, both refusing to move. Amy was stuffed with cock. Unable to move or even breathe properly. It was only a few seconds before Rory pulled out completely; he didn’t want to cum yet. The Doctor grabbed Amy’s hips and upped his pace, pounding the Scot harder than before.

Rory wondered how the Doctor’s dick felt. It was clearly doing wonders for his wife. But he wondered what it would feel like in his virgin ass. He played with his own cock as the Doctor fucked Amy, making her squeak and moan every time his crotch met her ass and his balls hit against her throbbing clit. Rory laid on his back next to Amy and pinched one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger. “Do you like the Doctor’s dick, babe?” She moaned as she nodded happily. “Are you gonna cum again, baby?”

“Yes! He feels so good! I’m gonna cum!”

“Not yet, baby. Hold it off. Don’t cum yet.” Amy whined and moaned as she tried to stave off her orgasm while Rory twisted her nipple and the Doctor tweaked her clit and fucked her needy cunt. She managed to hold her orgasm nearly a whole minute before she said, “I can’t, Rory! I’m gonna cum!”

“Then cum _hard_ for the Doctor, Amy.” She did exactly as her husband asked and screamed loudly as her pussy spasmed around the Doctor’s cock. This is exactly why the Ponds’ chose a detached house with thick walls - Amy could get really loud in bed. That’s also why they had 5 sets of bedding - she had very messy orgasms, and so did Rory. And Amy didn’t let her boys down. She squirted sticky girl-cum all over the Doctor until her arms gave out and she fell face first onto the bed as the Doctor continued to ceaselessly fuck her through her orgasm.

The Doctor finally started to slow as Amy recovered from her orgasm. “You okay, Amy?” asked her husband.

“Yeah…” she murmured, in orgasmic bliss.

“Do you want to take a break?”

“Yeah… I’ll let you give the Doctor’s dick the love it deserves, Rory. Make me proud.” The Doctor pulled out of Amy and her cum literally started dripping from his dick. She shifted herself to the head of the bed where she could watch her husband get his gay on. Rory knelt a few inches in front of the kneeling Doctor and kissed him. He ran his fingers through the Doctor’s tousled hair as their tongues met between open mouths and their dicks brushed against each other in their excited twitching. Rory was the first to break the kiss. He whispered, “I want you to fuck me, Doctor. Amy was going to finger me today, so my ass is already clean. I want this dick in my ass hole.” He was stroking the Doctor’s cock, slick with his wife’s arousal. “I think I can manage that, Rory. Just lay down for me.” Rory laid on his back in front of the Doctor, his legs spread wide, letting both other people in the room see his throbbing cock, aching to cum. The Doctor laid on top of his naked body, their dicks pressed together between them. He began to gently gyrate his hips, rubbing their dicks together and smearing Amy’s cum on Rory’s cock as he leaned down to kiss him again. Rory only realised he was bi years after he got married. He loved Amy. He could never let her go. But being in this position with the Doctor on top of him was something else entirely. The Doctor’s kiss was rougher and stronger than Amy’s. Rory was normally the top in his marriage, but having the Doctor dominate him in this moment felt amazing and before he realised what was happening, his dick started twitching against the Doctor’s and he moaned into his mouth as his cock splattered cum onto both of their chests. Rory’s first dick-on-dick experience had made him pop his cork way too early. “Someone’s eager…” teased his new dom. Rory had gone bright red. Amy giggled at the pair of them - this wasn’t the first time Rory had jumped the gun, but she knew he’d be back on his feet pretty quick.

“Let’s clean this up, and I’ll be ready to go again.”

“Okay, Rory.” The Doctor moved down and started to clean Rory’s chest with his tongue, lapping up his seed. Rory laughed. “Doctor, I meant…!” Rory paused as the Doctor kissed a nipple. “Doctor…” He made his way down to Rory’s soft belly. “Don’t stop…” The Doctor pushed his semi-hard dick to the side to suck the cum out of his belly button. Rory moaned. The Doctor licked the last bit of cum from Rory’s tip and smacked his lips. “Surprisingly delicious!”

Amy said, “I know! He tastes amazing but I could never get him to agree! I’ve fed him lots of his own cum but he still doesn’t like it.”

“Maybe he just has to taste it fresh…” The Doctor laid down next to Rory and he very quickly realised what the Doctor wanted him to do, and what his wife’s eyes were spurring him on to do. He got on all fours next to the Doctor and kissed him. He then steeled himself and licked a blob of his own warm cum off the Doctor’s collar bone. Rory was impressed that he could shoot that far but more importantly, he actually liked the taste. He licked up another warm blob and played with it with his tongue before swallowing. “Do you like it, babe?” asked Amy. Rory nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know why I never liked this before. I can see what you mean, though, Amy. It _is_ thick and sticky and salty and yet, weirdly really tasty.”

“I know! Are you gonna finish the job and clean the Doctor?”

“I’d love to.” Rory continued to lick his cum off the Doctor’s body and Amy crawled over on her hands and knees to join him. She didn’t lick up his cum; she just ran her fingers through Rory’s hair for moral support. She couldn’t help herself though. She had to kiss her husband to share some of his seed. Once Rory had cleaned him, the Doctor held both Ponds’ heads and pulled them in for a group kiss. They all giggled at the awkward position with both humans’ bums up in the air. Amy wiggled hers seductively. It was just habit. When the kiss was over, Rory said, “I think I’m ready to go again, Doctor. Amy, could you get the lube, please?” Amy beamed at her husband. She was going to love watching this.

She opened a drawer in their bedside table and rummaged around a bit before she pulled out their bottle of anal lube that she used on Rory on those wonderful occasions when he asked her to peg him. When she turned around, the Doctor was laying on top of her husband in the same position as before and Rory’s hands were behind the Doctor’s head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Amy tried and failed to suppress an _aww_ at her husband’s gay cuteness. “Babe?” The Doctor had to pull himself off of the Roman to let him speak. “Yeah?”

“I got your lube, baby. Now don’t let me interrupt you two again. I’ll just be watching and playing with myself if you need me.”

Neither man broke eye contact as the Doctor said, “Don’t worry, Pond. We’ll put on a good show for you. And Rory’s gonna have some great fireworks at the end, aren’t you, Rory?” Rory nodded. The Doctor leaned in and kissed him again. Amy could just make out a whispered, “good boy,” from the Time Lord. Rory’s dick twitched against the Doctor’s. He had to try hard to avoid rubbing himself against the technically slightly bigger man and frot both of them to a mutual orgasm as the Doctor pulled away, leaving him whining like the slut he now undoubtedly was. The Doctor picked Rory up like a feather and casually threw him a foot or two up the bed. Rory gasped as he landed and turned his head to look at his masturbating wife. They shared a look, both knowing that this was really hot and _exactly_ what Rory wanted. This was what he fantasised about when he imagined having sex with a man - submission. He threw his legs up into the air and grabbed them, holding them up before spreading them and giving the Doctor a lovely view of his eager boy-hole. Rory clearly cared a lot about he looked below the belt because his ass was immaculately shaved. The Doctor laid on his belly and got up close and personal with Rory’s ass. He placed a wet kiss on his hole, making Rory whimper. He started to run his tongue around Rory’s tight hole before teasing the entrance with a finger. He spat on his finger and used his spit as lube to push into the heat and vice-like tightness of Rory’s ass. The Doctor had fingered quite a few ass holes in his life and he could tell that Rory was going to be a fantastic fuck. The Doctor pulled his finger out and squirted some lube into his hand. “You know, Doctor, Rory’s never actually had sex with a man before,” said Amy.

“You’ve never taken a dick before?” Rory shook his head. “Not really. Amy’s got a strapon and we’ve used that a few times but I’ve never had another man... _take care of me_ like that before.” The Doctor pushed his now lube-coated finger into Rory’s hole, drawing a moan from him. “Have you ever sucked a dick?”

“No...”

“I seriously couldn’t tell. You were easily as good as Amy.” Rory smiled proudly and turned to look at Amy. She smiled back. She was proud of her husband for finally _getting his gay on_.

The Doctor curled his middle finger and began to gently massage a soft spot inside him. Rory moaned uncontrollably like a slut, his feet wiggling in the air. “Slow down, Doctor. He can cum just from a finger playing with his prostate. And I don’t think he can cum _three_ times in a single session,” said Amy, two fingers deep in her pussy. The Doctor pulled his finger out of Rory’s backdoor. “Of course. We’ve got to save that load. I think it’s time for some proper fucking, don’t you, Rory?” The Doctor got up on his knees, showing Rory his 8 inch throbbing erection, which was already leaking precum in anticipation of getting to take Rory’s virginity. “Yes... Fuck yes, Doctor... Please. Fuck me.” The Doctor lubed up his dick before he positioned himself above Rory’s naked body. Rory wrapped his legs around the Doctor’s waist and pulled his body close with his arms. The Doctor’s tip pressed against Rory’s hole. “Are you ready, Rory?”

“Yes, Doctor. Please. Take me...” The Doctor began to push forward and Rory’s ring started to open up to allow the Doctor entry. He kissed Rory and gave the slut a bit of tongue as Rory’s anal virginity was properly taken by the Time Lord. He’d had dreams about this. About being in the hot, sweaty, panting embrace of a strong man. Just like he was now. And those dreams always ended with Rory covered in his own cum and moaning his lover’s name, reduced to a sticky puddle of delight by just a nice hard cock in his backdoor. He hoped tonight would end like that. He wanted Amy to see how much of a needy buttslut he really was.

The Doctor was now about 3 inches deep. Probably closer to 4. The first half of the Doctor’s dick was inside the slut, the other 4 inches exposed to the air when he gave Rory an intimate kiss and whispered, “Do you like this, slut?” Rory whimpered his approval. “Good boy. You ready for the other half?”

“Go slow, please...”

“Of course.” The Doctor kissed him again and slowly pulled out about an inch before pushing another 2 inches into his hole. He repeated this move, with his lips locked with Rory’s, until he was balls deep in the bi boy. He broke the kiss and said, “That’s all of it. You took it well. Good boy.”

Rory whispered, “You’re so big... I feel so _full_...” The Doctor chuckled. “I’m big, and you’re really tight. A perfect match...”

“Yeah...”

“I’m going to start pulling out, and I want you to use your legs to pull me back in. And we’ll do that for every thrust. Can you do that, Rory?”

“At first, yeah. But you’ll have to take over when I get close to cumming because I lose all strength in my legs.”

“Of course.” The Doctor kissed Rory again and started to pull his dick out of the slut’s ass. Rory let him pull out about halfway before he pulled the Doctor’s hips back towards him, filling his butt with Time Lord cock again and making him moan.

Both men looked over when Amy accidentally let a squeak out. She went red when she realised they were now both watching her as she furiously fingered her soaked pussy. The Doctor pulled out again, maintaining eye contact with the ginger and Rory pulled him back in, still watching his wife masturbate while watching him get fucked. She came _hard_ knowing both her boys were watching her, her toes curling and her moans unapologetically slutty. “You like watching me fuck your husband, Pond?”

“Fuck yeah, Doctor! It’s like watching a live porn! And it’s adorably gay! Rory is _such_ a slut for dick!”

“He’s great,” said the Doctor, pulling out again. “Such a good sub.” Rory pulled him back in, pulling him harder and holding him tighter, showing the Doctor that he wanted _more_. “Only because I’ve got such a good dom.”

“Do you want me to take over? Show you how we fucked back on Gallifrey?”

“Yes please, Doctor.” Amy had licked up her mess and was already playing with her clit again.

The Doctor pulled Rory into a kiss and tenderly bit his bottom lip like an intimate lover. He pulled out of Rory and repositioned himself to grab his slender hips. He pushed hard and fast back into his subby butt, making Rory squeal. The Doctor got into a fast rhythm of fucking Rory, slapping his hips against Rory’s ass and filling the Ponds’ bedroom with Rory’s lewd gay moans. “This ass is _mine_ , Rory,” said the Doctor. Rory whimpered. “It’ll never be yours or even Amy’s again. It’s _mine_.”

Rory panted, “Yes, Daddy...”

“Good boy.” The Doctor pulled out completely and grabbed one of Rory’s buttocks. “Whose ass is this?”

“Yours, Doctor!” Rory was practically begging to be filled with the Doctor’s cock again. The Doctor obliged and slammed himself back in, making Rory moan and squeal like the slut he was. “Say it for me, slut. Say ‘my ass belongs to the Doctor now.’”

“My ass belongs to the Doctor now! Please, Daddy! Please fuck me, Doctor!”

“How close are you, Rory?”

“So close! Please! Can I cum, Doctor?”

“Just hold it a little longer for me, slut. You want me to cum inside you?”

“Please Daddy!”

“You can cum when I cum. Just a few more seconds. You can do it, Rory.” A few seconds didn’t sound like much, but when you’re trying to postpone an orgasm, a few seconds feels like a lifetime. But Rory managed it.

He felt the first spurt of the Doctor’s hot cum inside him and immediately lost control of himself and started to squirt cum over both of their chests as he held the Doctor tight and kissed him again, holding him there as the Doctor pumped him full of his cum and he splattered his own seed all over both of them. Amy sat next to her boys, her mouth agape as they made out and Rory held the Doctor tight. He filled her husband’s ass with Time Lord cum as Rory whined and whimpered submissively into the Doctor’s mouth and his dick covered them both. Amy had always been quite fond of gay porn despite being in a straight relationship, especially intimate boy-on-boy stuff. That was probably part of why she loved to peg Rory so much. And it was definitely why she enjoyed watching this live porn so much. But watching him get pumped full of another man’s cum stirred something in Amy. She realised in that moment that Rory travelled with the Doctor for the same reason she did. He fancied him.

Once the two men had calmed down, Amy laid down next to them as the Doctor laid on top of her helpless husband, sandwiching Rory’s cum between them and kissing him deeply as Rory wrapped his limbs tight around the Doctor. “I take it you both enjoyed that, then?” No reply. They were both too deep in their kiss to even notice the still horny ginger. She gave the Doctor’s tight ass an idle grope, making him moan surprisingly submissively on top of Rory. Maybe he was a switch. She slapped his ass. The Doctor broke the kiss and said, “Pond! That’s a bit aggressive! What do you want?”

“I want you to stop snogging my husband. Firstly because that’s my job. Secondly because I want to eat your cum back out of his little ass hole. Sorry, Doctor. Out of _your_ ass hole, I should say, seeing as you seem to own my husband’s butt now.” Amy smiled as her hand lay on Rory’s shoulder. “He does…” murmured Rory, still in a orgasmic daze. “You should let him claim you, too. He’s worth it, babe…”

“Maybe next time, _slut_.”

“There’s gonna be a next time?” asked Rory, still in his dreary afterglow. Amy shared a glance with the Doctor, then looked down at her husband’s still leaking dick between the men. “Oh yeah. We’re definitely doing this again.” The Doctor agreed. Rory murmured, “Yay!”

“But next time, _I_ get the creampie,” said Amy.

Rory nodded. “Yeah, you need to feel this.” He pulled Amy into a passionate kiss. “Thank you, Amy. I know it can’t be easy watching your husband fucking someone else bu-” Amy put a finger to his lips. “It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I just wish I’d decided to record you getting fucked.” Rory chuckled and blushed. “I know there’s some things you want in the bedroom that I just can’t provide. You want a man, and the Doctor is the best man you could’ve chosen. I’m just happy I get to watch you moan like a slut.” Rory pulled his wife in for another passionate kiss. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you, too. _Slut_.” Amy kissed the Doctor too. “Alright, big boy. I want you to pull out of my little slut of a husband and then I want you to lick up all of this lovely cum that he covered himself in. Then I’m gonna drink some of your cum out of your newly claimed ass hole.” The Doctor kissed the ginger. “I think I can do that.” He started to pull out and Rory moaned, grabbing the sheets underneath him. “Oh fuck. He’s still pretty tight. Moan for me, Rory. Good boy...” The Doctor’s softening dick finally popped out with a wet sound and his cum started to leak from Rory’s boy-hole.

The Doctor moved out of the way and Amy eagerly laid down under her husband’s balls, his ass in her face. The Doctor started to lick up Rory’s cum from his chest and Amy kissed his hole. She licked up a stray line of leaking seed. The Doctor’s cum tasted _nothing like_ Rory’s. It wasn’t even like his own precum. It had the same consistency and texture as a human’s cum, but it tasted _sour_. It was tangy. “Doctor, is your cum supposed to taste like this?” The Doctor looked over at Amy in confusion. He got some cum from his dick onto his finger and tasted himself. “Yep. That’s just what Time Lords taste like. Sour.”

“Sour?” asked Rory. The Doctor let him taste some. “Weird. I quite like it, though.”

“Oh yeah,” said Amy. “I like it. It’s just a bit weird.” She got back to cleaning Rory’s hole of his dom’s tangy alien seed and the Doctor got back to cleaning his chest of his own human cum. Rory just laid there and happily purred as he was meticulously licked clean by his dom and his wife. He moaned contentedly as he felt Amy’s tongue wriggle around inside his ass, trying to savour as much of the Doctor’s thick, tangy cum as possible. But most of it was buried deep in his ass and would probably stay there for quite a while. He loved the feeling of being full of cum. So new. So different. So _good_. After only a minute or so, the Doctor was done. He kissed Rory and laid down next to him, watching Amy continue between his legs, tonguing his tender butt. A few minutes later, Amy pulled away from his hole and licked some stray Time Lord cum from her lips.

She knelt between her boys, awkwardly brushed her hair out of her face, and said, “You know, guys, you’ve both cum yourselves dry. Your tanks are empty for the day. But… well, I’m still horny…”

Rory sat up and said, “Amy, just lay down and spread your legs. We’ll handle the rest.” Amy giggled happily and threw herself down onto the bed. She threw her legs in the air just like Rory, and held them up by the knees. “Come on boys! Fucking _ravish_ me! Come and eat your favourite snack! Have a taste of the Pond pussy!” Rory and the Doctor laid down between Amy’s legs, their faces right next to each other and barely an inch from the deliciously wet cunt of Amy Pond. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work, sluts!”

Rory asked the Doctor, “I’ll take her clit, you take her hole?”

“Sounds good. Does she like a finger?”

“Two. And spread them out to try to stretch her a little bit, then tickle her insides a bit with your tongue. It makes her go _wild_.”

“Can do.”

Rory took up his place at the top of Amy’s beautiful vulva, his lips around her throbbing pleasure button; the Doctor took up his place below Rory, his tongue teasing Amy’s entrance as he got his fingers slick with her juices. Rory’s tongue tickled Amy’s sensitive bud, making her quietly moan. He gave her a little suction and she let out a ragged sigh of twitching pleasure. The Doctor’s tongue pushed its way into her hole, making her whine needily, practically begging for some fingers already. And it wasn’t long before she got her wish. Rory’s tongue continued to run over her clit as the Doctor’s tongue left her pussy empty, to be quickly filled by his first two fingers. They pushed all the way in to the knuckle inside Amy’s cunt, facing some intentional squeezes, but no real resistance. The Doctor spread his fingers, spreading Amy’s hole with them and making her moan just like her slutty husband. The Doctor began to slowly move them in and out of her pussy before he slipped a tongue into her inviting hole and she squealed. “Oh! Fuck yeah, Doctor!” Amy wiggled her feet in the air as the Doctor’s tongue tickled the inside of her needy cunt and Rory’s tongue played quickly and roughly across her throbbing clit. Amy couldn’t handle both her boys’ mouths at the same time - hell, she could barely handle Rory on his own most of the time. She couldn’t take it and within seconds, she was squealing and moaning. Her toes curled as she came and squirted girl-cum directly into the Doctor’s waiting mouth. Both men continued to play with her through her orgasm as she started to come down and began breathing deeply. “How are you _both_ so good...?” Rory gave her one last kiss on her bud before he joined the Doctor in licking up all the girl-cum that now covered her inner thighs and was still leaking from her hole. Such a messy girl. Amy just laid back and quietly moaned as her boys licked her clean. Letting the Doctor join them for a threesome was the best idea Rory had ever had and Amy was **_so_** glad that she agreed to it.

Once Amy was clean, she dropped her legs, and Rory and the Doctor climbed up the bed towards the ginger. They both laid on top of Amy and she held them tight as they all laughed at their awkward position until Amy rolled them over in one swift motion. She laid on top of her boys before she pushed herself up. She laid her hands on both men’s chests and said, “I thought Rory was pretty fucking amazing, but having _two_ beautiful men at my disposal... What’s a girl to do? We’re _definitely_ gonna have you back, Doctor. And _then_ , I’m gonna dominate both of you. Does that sound good, sluts?” Both men nodded submissively at the thought of Amy topping them both and telling them what to do. “Are you happy to stay here and sleep with us, Doctor?”

“Well... I suppose I could -”

“Good!” Amy dropped herself onto her boys and snuggled up and closed her eyes. Rory wrapped his arms around his wife and the Doctor joined him in the embrace. Amy sighed happily and let herself drift off. Rory quickly joined her and after a few minutes, the Doctor accepted his fate and fell asleep too.

*****

The next morning, Amy woke up to find the three of them in practically the same position they fell asleep in. The Doctor gave her a light kiss on the forehead. “Morning, Pond. Your husband’s still asleep.”

“Yeah,” said Amy dreamily. “I think you might have broken him.”

“I definitely tired him out.”

“That monster in his tiny little ass? Yeah, he must be exhausted, poor boy. I’m surprised you didn’t _actually_ break him!”

“Ah, Rory’s a tough cookie, Pond. He can take a good dicking.”

“ _And_ , he’s slutty enough to cum _twice_!”

“I know. Such a good little slut. Aren’t you Rory?” Rory began to stir from his slumber. “Yezdaddy... Immagoodboy...”

“See, heezagoodboy.” Amy laughed at her husband’s sleepy submissive murmurs. She turned his head towards her and kissed him. “You ready to wake up, slut?” Rory opened his eyes and mumbled, “Morning, Amy.”

The Doctor asked, “Did you enjoy last night, Rory?”

He rolled over slightly, still under his sprawled out wife, to look at the Doctor. “Yes, Daddy. I mean _Doctor_. Ah, fuck it. Yes, Daddy. I loved it. You felt _so good_ inside me.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Good boy.” Amy got off of her boys and the Doctor rolled Rory on top of him and pulled him into a kiss. Rory spread his legs to straddle his Daddy and the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rory’s torso to pull him close. Amy gave her husband a thwack on the ass and started to grope it. “I can see why you liked this ass, Doctor.” Rory broke the kiss; the Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and, looking into his eyes, said, “I know. Rory’s got a lovely butt. I really hope I get to fuck it again.” Rory blushed and nodded shyly. “Do you want me to fuck your little ass again, slut?”

“Yes, Daddy...”

“Good. Maybe this evening? But first, we’ve got adventures to go on. Haven’t we, Amy?”

“Yeah! Let’s get some clothes on and save some alien civilisations!”

The gang all got up and started to get dressed. But they couldn’t stop themselves from doing a healthy bit of groping. Amy and the Doctor got some but Rory’s ass was the subject of most of it. Even when his trousers were on, Amy and the Doctor kept grabbing and squeezing that magnificent butt. He even got some gentle caresses of his cock from both of them. Once the boys were done, Amy finished buttoning up her plaid shirt and reached around to squeeze both of her boys’ butts at the same time. She gave the Doctor a peck on the lips and Rory a nice long kiss before she asked, “We ready to go save some aliens?” They both smiled and nodded. She slapped both their butts. “Good! Let’s go!” The trio ran off towards the TARDIS in the kitchen and set off on their next adventure.


End file.
